The Meaning of I Love You
by Hazydestiny
Summary: As Jason struggles to free Tommy from Gasket, he makes a confession from his heart. Will it save Tommy - and can he handle what comes next? M/M romance.
1. Fighting Friends

"I don't want to fight you, Bro

_Disclaimer: __No matter how much I wish it, Power Rangers does not belong to me, it belongs to Disney._

_Timeline: This happens in Power Rangers Zeo, during and after__ "King For A Day"_

_Author__'s Notes: This story happens to be Tommy/Jason slash, which means these two extremely hot rangers are getting it on. If you can't handle that, turn back now. Otherwise, don't say I didn't warn you!_

**Chapter 1: Fighting Friends**

Jason stood in arena surrounded by cheering cogs and monsters. Tommy stood in front of him. And he was approaching him menacingly.

"I don't want to fight you, Bro." Jason put his hands up, backing away.

"Then you will be destroyed, Gold Ranger. I, King of the Machine Empire, will rid the universe of the evil of Power Rangers forever!"

"We're not evil." _This isn't going to work. He's got to see me. _"Gold Ranger power down." He looked at Tommy again. "Look at me, man. I'm not evil. I'm your friend, Tommy. You've got to believe me!"

"No! I will not listen to any more of your lies!" Tommy dealt him a powerful kick to the stomach that sent him flying back into the forcefield. He felt a shock go through his body as he was thrown to the ground. "Now fight me, Gold Ranger. Fight me or die!"

Jason pulled himself to his feet. "I told you already, I'm not going to fight you. You're my friend."

The next thing he felt was a swift spin kick that sent him crashing back to the ground. _Oh man. That's gonna hurt in the morning. _He looked up at his attacker. "Please, Tommy, listen to me. Gasket's got you brainwashed, Bro. I'm not your enemy, he is! The Machine Empire is evil, the Power Rangers are the ones trying to protect innocents from being destroyed."

"Lies! I have seen the evil the Power Rangers have done in the universe. You bring destruction and death wherever you go. And I will put an end to it, forever!"

Jason struggled to his feet. "No, you're wrong. Come on Tommy, think! Remember who you are, who we are!"

He was rewarded by a firm punch to the temple. For a moment the world exploded in front of him, and just as he was taking a breath to clear it a fist flew at him from the other side. He collapsed to the ground, struggling to keep consciousness. _I can't take much more of this without being morphed, and Tommy needs to keep seeing my face. Come on Jason, focus! _"Please, Tommy, please believe me. I'm telling you the truth."

"Don't believe him, sire!" Gasket's voice permeated his haze. "He's trying to trick you. He wants to get you to join their side, to do the evil that they do!"

"No! I'm trying to get you to remember who you are!" Through his blurry vision he saw four colored flashes of light. The next thing he felt was a blaster at his chest. He heard Tommy's voice.

"Rangers! You have arrived just in time to see your friend pay for his evil deeds!"

"Tommy! No!" he heard Kat scream.

Breathing hard, he looked up at the red ranger. _Damn I wish I could see his face. _"Tommy, Bro, whatever happens here I want you to know…" He took a deep breath, wincing as a sharp pain hit him. "I love you. I love you, Tommy, and I always will."

He felt Tommy hesitate. "You…love me?" he whispered. Then he shook his head as if trying to clear it. He pulled away, turning to face the rest of the rangers. "I'll destroy you first!" He launched himself at them. Jason watched as they defended themselves, pleading with Tommy to believe them. Somehow Adam ended up at his side.

"Jason! Are you okay?"

"Just great." Pain was coursing through his body, and darkness was creeping into his vision. He grasped the green ranger's arms. "Please, Adam, help him remember who he is. Don't let Gasket destroy us like this."

"We won't, Jase. We'll find a way."

Jason nodded. Then, mercifully, he blacked out.


	2. A Natural Process

Jason opened his eyes to find concerned faces leaning over him

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, Power Rangers does not belong to me, it belongs to Disney._

_Timeline: This happens in Power Rangers Zeo, during and after "King For A Day"_

_Author's Notes: This story happens to be Tommy/Jason slash, which means these two extremely hot rangers are getting it on. If you can't handle that, turn back now. Otherwise, don't say I didn't warn you!_

**Chapter 2: A Natural Process**

Jason opened his eyes to find concerned faces leaning over him. A glance around told him he was in the Power Chamber, lying on the medical bed. "Jason, are you okay?" Kat asked.

"I'm fine." He blinked, trying to remember the events that preceded his unconsciousness. As he did, he realized one face was missing. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through him. Groaning, he lay down again, but the same concern gripped him. "Tommy. Where's Tommy? Is he ok?"

Adam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's fine, Jase. He just went outside to get some air."

_While I was unconscious? Then he's not fine. _He sat up again, slower this time. "So what's the prognosis?"

"Two cracked ribs and a concussion, but you'll live," Billy replied.

He carefully swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. "Good. I'm going to check on Tommy." He didn't catch the small smile that ran over Billy's face.

"Jason, you should lie down," Kat said worriedly, but Adam laid a hand on her shoulder. Jason smiled at him, then headed outside.

He found Tommy sitting on the cliff overlooking the desert. He sat down next to him, not being able to suppress a moan of pain as he did so. He saw Tommy wince. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he said, "It's not your fault."

It was a long time before Tommy spoke, and when he did Jason had to strain to hear him. "I hurt you. Again."

"Look at me, Bro. I'm fine."

Tommy did finally look at him, and when he did Jason could see the pain blazing in his eyes. "Two cracked ribs and a concussion is not fine, Jase."

"It wasn't your fault. You were brainwashed by Gasket. You couldn't stop yourself." Jason sighed. _When is he gonna get over this guilt complex?_

"But it was still me who did it! I kicked you, I hit you. I hurt you."

"Tommy, you have never hurt me when you were under your own control."

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. "I know. But it still felt like me." He looked at Jason. "I felt like I was in Rita's chamber all over again."

"Except in different colors." Jason hoped a little humor would at least get Tommy to smile, but his attempt failed. Tommy just cast him an annoyed glance.

"This isn't funny."

Jason put his arm around his best friend. "I know, Bro." He squeezed Tommy's shoulders. "But you have to know that I trust you. Completely. I know you would never willingly hurt me. I don't blame you for any of this. It happened, it sucked. But we have to deal with stuff like this as power rangers."

Tommy looked back out at the desert. "I know." They sat there a long time in silence, then Tommy turned his gaze to Jason once again. "Back there in that arena…you said you loved me."

Jason nodded. "And I do."

A smile finally graced Tommy's face. "I love you too."

Their next movement came as easily and as naturally as breathing. They moved together, slowly, until their lips met. Jason put his arms around Tommy, who moved closer as the kiss deepened. Their mouths opened, and their tongues combined for the first time. Jason moaned softly, pulling Tommy tightly against him. He ignored the pain in his ribs. This was too important to give in to pain.

They stayed that way for a long time, slowly exploring each other's mouths. Jason felt the world dissolve around him, until all that was left was Tommy. He had never felt anything so right in his life. _God, I never knew I felt this way about my best friend! _But it was perfect. _I want to feel him. _He pulled away enough that he could get his hand between them. Slowly he pulled Tommy's shirt up until he could feel skin. He ran his fingers over Tommy's muscular stomach, feeling the heat coming from his body. A moan came from Tommy, then he did the same thing.

Jason gasped as Tommy's hand touched his skin. He felt like electric shocks were running through him wherever Tommy touched. He had never felt anything this intense before. _ I never want this moment to end._

They finally pulled apart when the need for oxygen became vital. They were both breathing hard, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly Jason raised his hand and ran his thumb over Tommy's lips, treasuring the feel of the softness and the warmth. "God, Jase," Tommy breathed.

"I know," Jason whispered. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Tommy's lips. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt."

"Me too." Tommy raised a hand to gently stroke Jason's cheek. "I never knew…" He trailed off, just looking into Jason's eyes.

"Neither did I." They stared at each other for a moment, taking in the intensity of the other's eyes. Jason smiled. "So what do we do next?"

"I…"

Adam burst out of the Power Chamber. "Tommy, Jase! Gasket just sent a monster, it's attacking the business district! The others just left, we're supposed to meet them there."

"God dammit!" Tommy growled.

Jason chuckled softly. "They always have perfect timing."

"No shit," his friend replied. The two of them stood up, Jason wincing as he did so. Tommy looked at him in concern. "You're staying here."

"Tommy…"

"No, Bro. We can call if we need you. We don't want you getting hurt any further, and frankly I'd be too worried about you to put my full attention into the fight. You're staying here."

Jason sighed. "Fine. I'll be inside."

"Good." Tommy looked at Adam. "Let's do it. It's Morphin Time!" The two disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Jason walked back to the Power Chamber, his head spinning with everything that had just happened. _Tommy and I just kissed. I just kissed Tommy. And it was the most amazing kiss of my life._ A million thoughts were racing around in his head. _What happens next? Was this a one time thing? Just a moment to comfort my best friend? What if he thinks it was, what if he just wants to forget about it? That's the last thing I want. What I want is to see where this can go. _

Billy looked up as he walked in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, then swayed as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Oh yeah, just fine," Billy said sarcastically as he walked over to help his friend. "You should lie down."

He shook his head to clear it. _No point in fighting when he's right._ Letting Billy help him over to the bed, he lay back down. His head was still spinning_. Relax, Jason. You can talk about it with Tommy when he gets back._ Laying back, he settled himself down to wait for his best friend to return.


	3. What's Next

The rangers returned about half an hour later

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, Power Rangers does not belong to me, it belongs to Disney._

_Timeline: This happens in Power Rangers Zeo, during and after__ "King For A Day"_

_Author__'s Notes: This story happens to be Tommy/Jason slash, which means these two extremely hot rangers are getting it on. If you can't handle that, turn back now. Otherwise, don't say I didn't warn you!_

**Chapter Three: ****What's Next**

The rangers returned about half an hour later. Tanya leaned against a console. "That guy was tough!"

"Yeah," Rocky said, joining her. "Gasket packed a punch with that one."

Tommy looked over at Jason, who had sat up at their arrival. He gave him a small smile. Jason felt a sliver of hope in his heart. There was a hint of promise in that smile.

"Man, I'm ready for bed," Adam said.

"You have done an excellent job today, rangers, and I am proud of you. Now I recommend you all go home and get some much needed rest," Zordon remarked.

"Sounds good to me," Tommy said. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." He looked over at Jason and beckoned with his head. Jason walked over to him as everyone else teleported out. Tommy looked at him with a smile. "Wanna go back to my house?"

"Definitely," Jason replied. They both reached for their communicators and disappeared.

They teleported directly into Tommy's room. The next thing Jason knew, Tommy's lips were pressed against his. This kiss was different, it was forceful, demanding. Jason moaned as Tommy's tongue found it's way into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss with vigor. They stood there for a long time, devouring each other's mouths. When they finally pulled apart Jason looked at Tommy, breathless. "Wow."

"Yeah," Tommy said with a smile. "Definitely wow."

Jason laced his fingers through Tommy's and pulled him over to sit on the bed. "God, Tommy, I've never felt like this before. I feel like I'm flying."

"I know. Me too." He rubbed the back of Jason's hand with his thumb. "I never want this day to end."

Jason looked at him seriously. "Is that all it is? This day?"

"That's not what I meant." Tommy let go of Jason's hand, got up and walked across the room. "I mean, this is absolutely amazing. But where do we go from here? What's next?"

Standing, Jason walked across the room to join him. Taking his hand, he kissed him softly. "I don't know, Tommy. But does it really matter right now? What matters is that we've finally found this. I don't want this day to end either, but more importantly, I don't want this to end. I found you now, and it's not something I'm letting go of."

Tommy smiled, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. Jason returned the kiss, then swayed as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. With it came a jolt of pain from his ribs. He moaned, and it was not one of pleasure.

Tommy grabbed him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jason gasped. "Just a little dizzy." He winced as another jolt ran through him. "And in pain."

"Jesus, I was so wrapped up in this I forgot that you were hurt! Why didn't you say something?"

Jason smiled as Tommy helped him to the bed. "I was a little wrapped up in this too."

Tommy helped him lay down, then sat down next to him. "So what do we do now? It's gonna be a little difficult. I mean, we can't exactly go out to the movies and hold hands."

"I know, but we'll figure it out," Jason replied, getting comfortable. "We'll just take it slow and deal with stuff as it happens."

"And what about the guys? What do we tell them?"

"I doubt the guys will have a problem with us being together. They love us and will accept us for what we are. Besides, they're all pretty open minded. And if there is a problem, they'll have to deal." He squeezed Tommy's hand. "Besides, it's not like we have to come out and announce this to everyone tomorrow. We can take our time." Tommy chuckled, and Jason looked at him curiously. "What?"

"It's just what you said about "coming out." I never saw myself as gay before."

Jason smiled. "Me neither."

Tommy looked at Jason intensely, then leaned down to kiss him passionately. Jason accepted the kiss gladly, returning it with as much passion as he felt. When they finally pulled apart Jason smiled at him, reaching up to run his fingers through Tommy's long hair. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

Jason pulled Tommy down for another tender kiss. "I finally know what 'I love you' really means."


End file.
